Assassin Chronicles: Roses of May
by Makichan123
Summary: The student of a modern Assassin, one girl will soon learn what it is truly like to be a hired killer. Side by side with Altair, and the assassins of Masyaf. CH1 & 2 edited
1. Flowers in the Shadows

**_Before we begin, I would like to point out. That I have decided to try to start something. Every person who reads and reviews, I shall read and review one of their stories as well._**

**_SO! To help generate more reviews around. I will do a review for a review chain ^_^_**

**_Ok lets begin_**

* * *

**Assassin's Creed**

**Roses of May**

**NOTE:** The title 'Roses of May' refers to innocence.

Summary: A young girl blessed with pureness and true understanding. She has lost all of her family, and rose by an ex modern assassin by the name of Edward. Given the new name of Din, she began a new life as his student. On the day of her 17th birthday Edward gives her a gift, "Assassin's Creed", since he knew of her love for video games. But something unexpecting happens on that day, which will change her life forever.

Also! Listen to .com/watch?v=bNHtbw4Kyf0 which I thought fit Din SO MUCH _ If you cannot open the link look up Roses of May by Katethegreat19

**Chapter 1**

**Flower blooming in the shadows**

Chapter 1

Flowers blooming in the shadows

A small box, decorated in shiny blue gift-wrap and a pink bow, sat alone on the coffee table. Sitting on a couch in front of it, a young girl with pearl white skin and snow-white hair, stared at it. A small smile formed across her face from cheek to cheek, as her marble pink eyes glistened. "Edward, you didn't have to get me anything you know." She pointed out.

Looking over across the apartment's living room, she saw a tall broad man enter. His black sleek hair, shined slightly in the lighted room. Small stubs of five o'clock shadow stretched down from his cheeks to his neck.

Scratching the back of his head, Edward sighed. "I know. But well… You only turn seventeen once Din." His voice was ruff, but kind.

Edward had always been kind to Din, but he wasn't the most straightforward or most talkative. Being a man of few words, he had a hard time expressing feelings. But because of this, Din didn't mind. She enjoyed the fact that he also didn't feel the urge to force for to talk to him. Rather, Din enjoyed just being with him.

Sighing, Din grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a video game box. On in was written 'Assassin's Creed'.

"Thanks Edward." Her voice was quiet.

She wasn't very found of electronics, or childish games, but because he had gone the trouble to get it Din was happy. Holding the game in her hands, Din gave a small blush. She knew that Edward wasn't very comfortable around lots of people, and that he chose to avoid large crowds. The only reason they lived it a large city like Tokyo was because of his employers.

Walking over to the TV, Din looked around trying to find something. "Erm…Edward. Do you even have an X-box 360?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. I got it last night."

Edward pointed to the new white game system that seemed to appear from nowhere. It seemed to sparkle among the stereo systems and stacked movies. Seeing it, Din asked. "Did you order it online?"

Edward rubbed his muscular arm he wore a long sleeved black shirt. "Yeah. I had to pick it up at a store though."

Scratching her nose, Din knelt beside it. "Thanks, Edward."

_Wow, he got a game system too? These are really expensive. He went through so much trouble for me._

She put the disk in the game system, and grabbed the controller. Edward took his black jacket from the coat rack and put it on. He held the apartment keys in his grasp. "Just to let you know. I expect you not to neglect your exercises." He noted.

Nodding gently, she agreed. " I promise I won't."

Opening the apartment door, Edward glanced back. He wanted to look at Din one more time. "Alright, well I'm heading out for work."

Din slowly glimpsed at him. She knew what he meant. "Please be careful Edward." Her tone was worrisome and somewhat afraid.

Giving a small grin, Edward approached Din, patting her on the head and comforted her. "Don't worry. I'll return, just like I always do."

Turning away, Din closed her eyes. "I know, but I will never feel better until I go to 'work' with you."

His grin faded. "I understand, but you're not ready to deal with the difficult things of my 'job'."

Din frowned and smacked his hand away. "No you don't understand. I can be strong enough to kill someone."

Grabbing black fingerless gloves from his pocket, Edward slipped them on. "Din, I-"

Pointing to the analog clock on the wall beside the door, Din mumbled, "You better hurry Edward, or your employers will get mad again for being late."

He remained silent, not knowing what to say. Edward had found this girl broken at the sight of her parent's dead corpses. A little defenseless eight-year-old girl wanted to die, because everything had been taken form her. A great sense of pity and grief had made Edward save her, but his duty as an ex-teacher had made him take her in as his student. Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward headed to the door. "I hope you enjoy your gift." He waved goodbye.

The door made a small click as it locked shut. Turning her head, Din stared at the closed door. Hearing the sound of the game, she turned back to the TV. The main menu appeared and she gripped the controller tightly. "Hurray! I can't wait!" She forced out.

_At least I can enjoy playing this, while I wait for him to return._ Every time Edward would leave for a job, Din would worry. She couldn't bare loosing the only person she could ever trust.

**_KABOOM!_**

The sudden sound of thunder, made her look out the window. _A thunderstorm_.

Getting up from her chair Din examined the scene outside and above the apartment window. Huge black clouds hovered in the sky blocking the sun, and bright flashes of lighting scattered from cloud to cloud. Din looked down at the city below. Hussling with swarms of cars and people, she had become used to the over populated city of Tokyo Japan. Though she wasn't very fluent in Japanese, Edward was teaching her it. One of his many lessons said that being fluent in every language creates a more inefficient assassin. A few seconds passed, and Din finally returned to her seat. Holding the controller in her hand, Din pressed the start button and watched the TV screen show the loading screen_._

_ I wish I could prove to Edward how skilled I am as an Assassin. Then I could stay by his side always. He treats me like such a child, saying 'I'm too young to soil my hands with blood yet'. I'll prove to him one day, I'll become an even greater assassin than he is._

The light from a lightning strike poured through the uncovered windows, and the lamp turned off. Din continued to stare into the screen. Strangely, the TV screen still had the loading screen_. How can the TV and X-box still be on?_

Waiting a bit, the loading screen remained the same. She began to click the button on her controller, but nothing happened. _The X-box must be broken._

A loud crack of thunder shook the building, and Din glanced at her controller. The light on the X-box controller changed from its normal green to a bright golden color. A strange sound, like that of a loud screeching siren, erupted from the X-box, making Din cover her ears. _What's happening?_

A black smoke began to engulf Din's vision, making her scream. Then when her vision was completely black, and she was devoured by the darkness.

The door clicked and opened. Edward reentered the apartment. "Sorry Din I forgot to grab my-" He stopped, noticing she was gone.

"Din? Where are you?" He asked.

He looked at the X-box, and it was off.

* * *

SO HOW WAS THAT _ Hope everyone likes this.


	2. eagle and the mouse

_Before we begin, I would like to point out. That I have decided to try to start something. Every person who reads and reviews, I shall read and review one of their stories as well._

_SO! To help generate more reviews around. I will do a review for a review chain ^_^_

_Ok lets begin_

**HAZZA! CHAPTER 2 _ I really love Assassin's Creed. Such an amazing game. Can't wait to play number 2, though I will miss Altair. He was my favorite character. T_T Well enough of that here's chapter 2 Eagle and the Mouse.**

**R&R**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Eagle and the mouse**_

The sun was bright in the sky, and its harsh unforgiving rays brought extreme heat upon the land. Opening her eyes, Din realized it was a big mistake since it was way too bright. She moaned, feeling the harsh hot ground against her body. Lifting herself up, she gazed at the area she was in. Noticing the stone and wood walls on her right and left, Din looked around. She was lying in an alleyway on a grassy dirt ground. The open sky, made her realize she was outside. Standing up, she walked out of the alleyway. Holding a gasp, Din was surprised to see all of the people dressed in Arabian robes walking around. Quickly, Din hid in the alleyway again. _What's happening? Looks like I'm not in Edwards Living room anymore._

Leaning against the alleyway wall, Din peeked around the corner. She tried to think of what to do. _All right, remain calm. I must keep a decisive mind, and carefully plan ahead. Just like Edward would say, "In order to stay in control of a situation one must be able to think clearly and show no fear."_

"What is wrong child?" A ruff Hispanic voice asked.

The sudden voice broke her trail of thoughts, and pushed Din on high alert. Looking up, Din saw it was a man with short scruffy black hair and a thick beard. Remaining calm and relaxed, she decided to act like a child in order to collect information from this man. "I have no idea where I am. One minuet I am home sitting on my comfy couch, and the next I am lying in an alleyway."

Placing his hand on her head, he comforted her. "It's alright little one. Do not fret for you are safe here in Masyaf."

Nodding slightly, Din frowned. "What is your name child?" He asked.

Pasting a false smile on her face, Din answered. "I'm Din Maya."

He nodded. "What an odd name, but I suppose it fits you, since you look quite odd yourself."

He meant her pure white hair, skin and pink eyes. "Well. I like the way I look. You'll never confuse me for somebody else." Din pointed out.

Chuckling, the man got the joke. "True my friend very true. I am called Dardan Al Abel."

Thinking, Din determined she was somewhere in the Middle East from his name. "Oh. Well…erm…Nice to meet you Dardan."

"If you permit it I wish to ask you something." Dardan inquired.

Din nodded. "Ask away."

"Why do you wear such strange clothing?" He pointed to her clothes.

Din finally noticed the huge difference between her clothes and his. She wore a pink tanktop and a pair of over baggy jeans. A bunch of black hearts decorated. "Oh well… I'm from New York City and this is considered normal compared to some of the things I have seen." _A lie, I have never been to._

Dardan nodded and sighed. "Where is this New York City?"

"You know. It's in the USA." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "The United States of America?"

Adding that didn't help at all, which slightly puzzled Din. How can he not know about the USA?

"O-Of course. I must be going. I have to report to master Al Mualim. I think it best if you accompany me, since you do not know Masyaf."

Din agreed, he was the only person she remotely knew here, and for now she couldn't think of a reason not to trust him. "Follow close behind me, alright Din?"

Nodding, Din followed Dardan out of the alleyway, and seemed like his shadow staying close. Din took in all of the sights. People dressed in different colored robes, rushing along. There were merchants shouting about vary of things they had for sell. Everything was so different than what Din was used to in her home, and yet it wasn't too different either. Masyaf still had the hussle and buffle of people hurrying along in their lives. Some of the people shouted in a language Din wasn't familiar with. A question roamed in Din's head that she just had to be certain of. "Dardan. What time is it?"

He stopped. "Time?"

"Erm…the date." She rephrased.

"Don't you know? Its 1191." He answered.

Din stopped. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Is everything alright Din?"

Breaking from thought, Din quickly pasted another smile on her face. "Yes. I am alright."

*~*

Arriving at a large castle fort, Dardan stopped at an arena where two men dressed in light grey hooded robes fought with swords. "If you permit. I would like it if you stayed here while I speak with my master." He instructed.

"Sure. I don't mind." Din responded.

She watched him walk up a pair of stairs into the castle. Din noted that his robe also bore a light grey hood. Turning back to the fight, Din took in her surroundings while she watched the two men train. _High stonewalls, thick barred windows and about four watchtowers. Around 50 armed men that I can see. _

Turning her head slightly, she glanced at the group of guards walking their route about the fort_. They've passed about twice in the last minute or so. That wouldn't give me much time._ Looking back at the training arena, she noticed all of the mistakes and missed chanced in their fight. It was like listening to a broken record to her. "Child. Why are you here?" A voice alerted Din.

Turning around, Din saw the voice belonged to a seemingly young man, wearing his grey hood. "Dardan told me to stay here." She answered, standing her ground.

The young man seemed annoyed. "That idiot should know better than letting a defenseless young child near the training arena."

Getting ticked off, Din wanted to shout. "I am sorry for troubling you Mr. Assassin. Forgive my rude gesture by being here."

The young man chuckled. "Well than I suppose I will let it slid, just be aware not to annoy anyone else. They may not be as forgiving as I."

That was it. Din was beyond annoyed; she was pissed off, but she did nothing. _Lie._

"Thank you. I do believe I will not be here for long. Dardan will speak with his master and once he returns I shall leave." Din smiled.

*~*

Dardan stood in front of his master, and bowed in respect. "Master my task has been completed."

Al Mualim gave a small smile. "Good. I am proud that your first task was completed so well. You have made a great Assassin."

Nodding in response, Dardan opened his mouth. "Master I have another thing to report. If you permit me to speak."

Al Mualim gestured him to speak. "Yes you may."

"Master on my returning, I found a strange child; A young girl with long white hair and skin, and pink eyes. She wore odd clothing and spoke of a land I have never heard of. She said that she doesn't know where she is. Shall I bring her to you?" Dardan explained.

"Hmmm… How interesting. Yes Dardan. Please bring the girl to meet me. I have many questions, and I must see if she is not a spy." Al Mualim instructed.

"Master. If it is all right. I have a question." Dardan added.

"What of Altair?" Al Mualim guessed.

Dardan nodded. "He has completed his mission, and is somewhere is Masyaf." Al Mualim said.

Bowing again, Dardan headed out of the library and to the training arena. He quickly spotted Din from her white hair.

"Come Din. My master wishes to see you." Dardan announced.

Looking over, Din straightened out, and remain vigilant of everyone around her. She followed him to the castle library.

Din stood before an old man with white hair and a white beard, dressed in a black hooded robe. One of his eyes had gone blind from old age, and he seemed very wise; however Din couldn't shake the feeling of being threatened around him. Bowing before him, Din introduced herself. "I am Din Maya."

"You are indeed a strange looking child. You have white hair just like mine, yet you are filled with so much youth." Al Mualim said.

"I was born with it." She said with an emotionless voice, watching him carefully.

"Yes, well please speak to me about yourself." He asked.

"I was born in a far away land. I live with my mother and father." She lied.

"Do you know how you came to be here?" Al Mualim asked.

Shaking her head, Din sighed. "I'm afraid not. One minuet I was home and the next I was here."

"Hmmm." Al Mualim thought for a moment. "Will you speak truthfully?"

Din nodded without hesitation. "Are you a spy?"

"No. I am not." Din responded calmly.

Al Mualim stared into her eyes intently, and it was silent. Dardan watched carefully, hoping that Din in fact spoke nothing but the truth. "I see no sign of evil intent in your eyes. However-" He stopped, making Din's heart skip a beat. "I cannot allow you to go anywhere without watch. For you may indeed be or become a spy. I will have one of my best men keep watch on you, to see your true intentions. If you prove to be no threat you are free to do as you please, but if you are a threat. You shall be dealt with swiftly." He warned.

Another man entered the library. "You called for me master?"

Din observed the man, seeing he was wearing a white hooded robe that was heavily armed with knives and swords. He was rather tall and easily was a giant compared to Din. His shoulders were broad, and the hood mostly hid his face. Din could only make out his strong chin and his straight nose that fitted him perfectly. "Altair. I have a task for you. Watch over Din Maya, and decipher if she is a spy or not."

Altair seemed rather shocked from what Al Mualim said. "But master. I'm sure a lower ranking assassin would be better suited for this task."

"Still your tongue. Have you forgotten. You are no longer a higher-ranking Assassin after your failure. You are barely even a novice now." Al Mualim spat at him.

Bowing his head, Altair said. "Forgive me master. I will watch over her."

Din held in a gasp. _Stay calm. Stay clam._

"Good. Now please leave." Al Mualim then began to read a scroll on his table.

With that, Din and Dardan nodded and followed Altair out of the fort. Din remained silent, unable to believe what had just happened. She was just made into a prisoner.

_*~*_

Din wondered around. A marvel of different flowers of many scents and colors surrounded her. It was all very beautiful. This garden was mostly empty, since it was off limits to most people. Din had managed to sneak in undetected. All she had to do was climb a few buildings and pick a few locks and BAM! She found an amazing garden. Bending down, she smelt a colorful poppy, with smudges of red and orange upon its petals. She smiled, and stood back up. Wearing new white robes, and a silver scarf, Din still wore her pair of black converses. Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps, Din turned around. Altair was quickly striding towards her. She could see the annoyance in his steps. "Hello Altair. Isn't this a lovely garden?" Din she pretended to be happy to see him.

He gave a slight growl. "Girl you should know better than to run off. You are meant to be by my side till I determine otherwise. Al Mualim believes this to be a simple task that I should be able to complete, and I cannot fail him again. Beside you shouldn't be in here."

Tilting her head, Din was great at acting dumb. "I didn't mean to trouble you. I could smell the sweet scent of the poppies and lilacs in this garden and I ended up following my nose to this garden." _I was trying to escape._

Altair grabbed her small delicate arm and pulled her along as he exited the garden. "This is Al Mualim's private garden. No one but he is allowed to come in here." His voice was ruff and he scolded her as if she was a child.

Din attempted to stop walking, but Altair was too strong and he almost dragged her. "Stop it. You're hurting my arm." Din whined, not liking this one bit.

Altair ignored her and kept on pulling. Feeling more threatened she squeezed a specific point in his arm making it go numb. Altair froze and stared at his unmoving arm. "What did you do to me child?" He sounded quite angry.

Running away from him, Din turned around. She stuck her tongue out at him and shouted. "I squeezed a pressure point in your arm, making it temporarily paralyzed." With that, she swiftly dashed away from her guardian.

Holding his arm with his other hand, Altair exhaled. Suddenly he heard two chuckles. "What is it great head assassin? That little girl too much for you?" An assassin wearing a grey hood laughed.

"I don't blame him. She is in fact too much for a novice to handle." The other added.

"Quiet, before I silence you both." Altair threatened.

Ignoring what they said back, Altair dashed after Din.

*~*

Racing through the crowd, Din wondered farther and farther from Altair. She didn't want to see him ever again, and now she looked for another way out. She sighed as she slowed down. _I can't take the front entrance out. Al Mualim has ordered the guards not let me out._

Not only did she have to figure a way back home, now Din was running away from other assassins, some perhaps more skilled than she was. Slapping her forehead, Din managed to get a few strange looks from the townspeople. "Why god? Edward would be so mad at me for not figuring this out." She moped.

"You know. Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A voice chuckled.

Looking over, Din saw that it was Dardan. "Oh. Hello Dardan."

Pointing to a near by bench, Dardan smiled. "Come, let us sit, and you can tell me how you fair with Altair."

Taking a seat beside Dardan, Din explained. "Everything is going great." _Lies_

Dardan nodded slightly. "I see... I have known Altair most of my life and I know he can be shall I say… Not the most polite or kindest man. He's been through quite a lot, but then again who hasn't. He has a very thick shell, and I hope that you can be able to open it and found out his true meanings."

Din smiled. "Thanks Dardan. You're really quite wise you know that?" _Lie_

He blushed. "N-no my friend. I am nothing but an assassin, and not even a master yet. So please do not feel the need to praise me."

Patting him on the head, Din stood up. "Well I suppose I will go find him."

_Befriend the enemy, and make them trust you. Seem innocent and unthreatening._

"That's the spirit! Go ahead and do what you must Din." Dardan approved that Din would give Altair a chance.

Rushing into the crowd, Din hurried back towards "Altair", but it was all a lie. She had decided to find another route out. Hurrying along, she notices the cloaked bodies following behind her from the shadows. The scent of blood resonating from them drew her attention instantly. _Great. Another obstacle in my way. _

Looking ahead of the road in front of her, Din began to set a path to which she would take while she ran. Taking in a deep breath, she sprinted into action. A blur of white passed by the townsfolk, as Din carefully ran. Determining her next move, she jumped onto a box and onto a roof. A ladder was leaning against another house's wall leading to its roof. Din quickly climbed the ladder and onto the roof. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards her, Din lept off the roof and onto a wooden pole connecting one house to another. Crossing it, a shadowed area by some trees came into view. Din rushed to the tree and hid beside it. Luckily, none of the pursuers saw her do this. Peeking her head just past the tree, she watched for the men. A faint glimpse of a white cloak was all that she saw. The pursuers had quickly dispatched, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Sighing, Din placed her head back behind the tree. _That was close. They seemed pretty skilled for hiding that quickly. I don't understand they could of easily caught up with me, but they chose to keep a good distance away. Why though? I wonder if they sought to kill me._

Ending her trail of thoughts, Din emerged from her hiding spot. It seemed that all existence of her chase had faded away, and no one had seemed to notice. "There you are child." An all too familiar voice growled.

Staring him straight in the eyes, Din gave him a momentary death glare, but then reregistered herself and removed the hate from her eyes. She inserted another smile on her face. "Hello Altair. How is your arm doing?" Her tone could fool people into thinking it was innocent and content.

"Don't test me child. Al Mualim told me to watch you but he never said I couldn't kill you if I deemed necessary." He threatened, grabbing his sword's hilt.

Standing her ground, Din began to play a game of chicken. "Would you really kill a child?" Her voice matched exactly with that of a young girl's.

_He doesn't know my true age. People always confuse me with a child around the age of twelve; even through I am already seventeen._

Altair glared into her eyes, and stood inches away from her. Compared, Altair easily dwarfed Din. She was about three feet shorter than him. _If all else fails, use he's morals as a shield._

A few seconds passed, and Altair continued to stare at her, and she didn't brake it. "I would never kill a child, but…" He stopped. "You are not one. You hide behind the snow white of your hair and skin, just as I hide within my white robes. You're true intensions are hidden and I will find them." He released his grip on his sword. "Until that moment, I will keep you safe and take care of you girl."

Giggling, Din scratched the back of her head. "Thanks Altair. That's really sweet of you." Her voice sounded bitter.

He didn't respond to her comment. Only saying a warning, Altair ordered. "It is almost noon and lunch will soon be prepared. I suggest you stay close to me if you want to eat something."

"Thank you for telling me. I am quite famished from the events of today. It was too much excitement for my fragile constitution to take." She sarcastically moped. "But,"

He looked at her. "I am far too tired to even think of the thought of eating food. I would much enjoy it if I might be able to rest." Din finished.

Altair squeezed his hands into fists. "If that is what you wish."

"It is, Altair." She grinned deviously.

He turned to face her completely. "Very well. I will take you to my living quarters where you may rest if you please."

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close and lowered his head to her ear. "But if you try to do anything else besides rest, my blade will meet your neck." His warm breath brushed against her ear.

For a moment Din was truly fearful of his menace. A drop of sweat even dripped down her cheek. She hoped that it was from the heat, but knew better. Calming herself, Din whispered. " I wouldn't even dream of it." However, both of them knew it was a lie.

"You are nothing but a small mouse, in the nest of eagles. Do not do anything foolish." Altair finished.

Squeezing her arm tightly, he tugged her. "And don't do that to my arm again."

Giving a small nod, Din felt Altair's grip on her arm loosen. "Now come. I want to be able to take you to my quarters before noon arrives."

Pulling her along, Altair quickly walked towards his quarters. Hiding behind a near by building, Dardan had watched the entire show. He sighed, feeling rather depressed. "Such a shame. I had hoped they would get along."

Dardan wasn't a fool. He could see Din's true intentions from the very beginning. Gifted with a good pair of eyes, he could know a person very well just by looking into their eyes._ Perhaps I will have to take these matters into my own hands, then they could-_

"Dardan! Hurry up! Lunch is almost served." A fellow assassin called out.

Smacking his head, Dardan shouted back. "I'm coming brother!"

*~*

"I will allow you to rest here, but you will do nothing else while I am gone." Altair commanded.

Din was sitting on his bed. "As you command." She answered back.

Closing the door behind him, Altair exhaled a heavy breath. _I don't understand why Al Mualim spared her life. There is no possible way he could of believed she was an innocent. Clearly something is not right about her._

Exiting his quarters, the assassin made his way to the main dinning hall. It was rather nosy in the dinning area. Masyaf guards and assassins sat while maids poured their drinks. The large tables were covered in plates filled with food. Taking a seat at a somewhat empty part of the table, he quickly began to eat the glorious feast. Spotting Altair eating, Dardan took a seat beside him. "Well good afternoon Altair. How does today's afternoon meal fair with you?"

Scarfing down his bite of chicken, Altair stopped eating. "It is eatable."

Laughing, Dardan patted Altair hard on the back. "That is good my brother, very good. How does Lady Maya fair?"

Staring at Dardan, Altair said nothing. "Come now friend, you may tell me of your troubles." Dardan encouraged.

"Well for one thing she has no respect for me. She treats me like a dog, and does as she pleases." He chugged his drink.

Nodding, Dardan listened. "Hmm… The way you described her remains me of you Altair."

Pounding his fist into the table, Altair growled. "I am nothing like that harlot."

Dardan thought for a moment. "Perhaps if you did not treat her as a captive, than perhaps she could not despise you as much."

"I do not care if she hates me or not, the sooner I find out she's a templar spy the sooner I can end her life." Altair snapped.

Dardan shook his head, grabbing a leg of a pheasant. "Don't forget Al Mualim's teachings. 'Everything is an illusion and that determining another's purpose can be tricky and lead to misjudgment if one acts too rashly'."

Altair spat back at him. "Don't quote Al Mualim's teachings. I am not a novice, I know them well."

Drinking from his chalice, Dardan pointed out. "That is true, however last time I checked you had been demoted to a rank even lower than mine."

Altair stood from his chair and grabbed an apple. "Though I have been demoted. I am still more skilled than you are Dardan."

He exited the dinning area, filled with annoyance. He hated that the other assassins mocked him. Before, he was looked up too, and feared. Now, he was spending his time doing meaningless novice work. Ignoring all others who walked past him, Altair rushed towards his living quarters. He opened his door and rushed inside. Freezing, Altair was shocked. There was the girl sleeping on his bed. Actually sleeping, Altair could have sworn she would try to escape!

Din's calm deep breaths filled the room, as she slept. Watching her body slightly raise and lower from each breath, Altair rubbed his shoulder. While she enjoyed the peace of sleep, Din truly looked innocent as a child would. He sighed, placing the apple on the small table beside his bed. Even if she were a job for a novice, Altair would see to it that he would succeed in this task, and who knows. Perhaps Dardan was correct. If Altair treated Din with kindness, and not as a prisoner, she would become easier to handle.

_Even though she is a mouse, an eagle will protect her from its own kind._

Finishing his though, Altair opened his door. Taking one last glimpse at Din, he closed the door and allowed her to continue to slumber.

*~*

_Birds chirped beside the window, as she waited. Her long white hair was cut to her chin, and she was a foot shorter. Din's childish face had small bits of baby fat around, making her face almost round in appearance. Here pink eyes were much more larger and glistened more brighter with her pure soul. _

_Sitting on a kitchen chair, Din awaited for Edward to arrive home. 'I wonder if he'll bring me candy just like last time?'_

_The living room door leaned opened, and the small girl dashed out towards the door. "Edward! You're back!" She greeted with a smile._

_Hanging his long black jacket, Edward faced her. For the most part, he still looked the same; however less scars decorated his body. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I brought you a gift." He presented a box._

_Grabbing it, Din opened the box. Inside was a pair of long black thigh high converses. "WOW! These are beautiful. Thank you Edward." Din hugged him._

_He stuttered. "N-no problem. I saw them and knew that you had wanted them."_

_Taking off her slippers, Din quickly put them on. "I am going to wear them everyday."_

_"I don't think they'll fit you forever Din." Edward said._

_Shaking her head, Din didn't care. She was glad Edward was home._

Jolting up, Din panted heavily. For a moment she forgot where she was. _Oh yeah, I am in Masyaf._

Rubbing her eyes, Din yawned. _Guess I fell asleep._

The sound of her stomach rumbling made Din sigh. "Oh yeah, I didn't eat anything yet."

Suddenly, she smelt something sweet. Moving her head over, she spotted an apple on the small table beside the bed. She picked it up, and took a bite. _Altair must of left this for me._

Din remembered something that Edward had said to her once. _"You can't always push people away. Even though you are going to be an assassin, you're still human. Humans need friends. Din you can't just rely on me forever. One day I will not come back home to you."_

A small tear trickled down her cheek, and Din cradled her head in her arms. _I don't know what I would do without you Edward._

_

* * *

**I hope everyone likes Din so far. I made her into such a little liar. :P**_


	3. Beginning of the journey

**SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I have been dealing with so much (Also the fact that I was kinda bored of writing my fanfics) BUT! I AM BACK! Hopefully I will be updating more, so I am kinda sorry this is short. I have a speech to work on for english, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Beginning of the journey **

Kneeling before his master, Altair awaited instructions. Al Mualim removed a messenger pigeon from the coop, and tied a note to its talon. "You have done well to kill the first of the nine, Tamir," He paused to look at Altair. "Your next target is in the city of Jerusalem, Talal a slave trader. He has imprisoned innocence and forced his beliefs upon them. End his life, and needless suffering in the rich district of Jerusalem will end."

Getting up, Altair turned to leave; however, Al Mualim placed his hand on Altair's shoulder. "Before you leave, I must also add that Din will accompany you during your tasks."

"But Master-" he began.

Al Mualim removed his hand and stepped back. "No, she is under your care and watch till you reveal her true intensions, whether she is a threat or not."

Altair wanted to complain, but remained silent only nodding his head slightly. "It will be done." He felt slightly bitter at his own words.

Turning away, Altair headed out of the fort and towards his quarters. He could sense eyes watching him, but he ignored their gaze. He only looked at a familiar and friendly face, Dardan. "Hello my friend. I see you've been assigned your new mission?"

Altair gave a slight nod. "Let me guess," Dardan walked towards him. "The lovely Lady Maya will be accompanying you?"

Sighing, Altair stared at him. "What do you want?"

Patting Altair on the back, Dardan chuckled. "Nothing of the sort. I just want to make sure you will be polite to the dear Lady Maya."

Altair pushed Dardan's hand away. "What I do with her is none of your concern. I am the one who is watching her."

Stepping back, Dardan rubbed his neck. "My only concern is for her well being, since she is one of the few untainted innocence in our world."

Glaring at his fellow assassin, Altair opened his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Slightly surprised, Dardan answered. "You mean you don't see it?"

"See what?" Altair asked, getting annoyed.

" She has the eyes of a person who has never committed a sin."

* * *

Din lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't understand why she remained in the room. _I could leave whenever I wanted to, but…_

Din didn't know where she would go. She was in a time and place she was unfamiliar with. If she left, Din might face horrible things. She couldn't let herself die. Din needed to be with Edward again.

Her eyes closed, and she frowned. "Edward." She whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Altair entered. Only opening her eyes, Din didn't even flinch. "Pack what you need. We are heading to Jerusalem." He said plainly.

Finally moving, Din sat up and looked at her prison warden. She gave him a hate filled glare, but smiled. "Why is that?" She asked tilting her head.

Ignoring her, Altair grabbed a small bag filled with money. Then, he grabbed a brown shoulder bag and tossed it at Din. "Pack only what we need, and nothing more." He ordered.

Din didn't move and asked again. "Why are we going to Jerusalem?"

Moving to stand in front of her, Altair towered above the albino girl. "Why must you be so difficult?" He growled.

Tiling her head, Din frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Altair looked down at her, and Din looked up at him. Their eyes meeting each other, and a wave of distrust swept against them both. Finally breaking the intense stare down, Altair walked to the door, but stopped. He turned his head slightly, just barely looking at Din. "Please." His voice was barely a whisper, but Din had heard it.

Her eyes slightly widened in surprised, but she looked at the floor. She listened to Altair open and close the door as he left. Din breathed in and out, and shut her eyes. "God damn it." She muttered under her breath.

_He sounded just like Edward. _

Din remembered that Edward would always ask her anything that way; like he was sorry to have to depend on her, or make her do something.

Squeezing her fists tightly, Din finally opened her eyes once more. _Maybe I can find a way back in Jerusalem. _

Din continued to think as she began to pack.

* * *

The sun shined brightly across Masyaf, and two cloaked figures approached the stables. A tall, strong looking man, and a small, childish seeming albino girl; they steadily walked, Altair leading, while Din followed close behind.

A young stable boy spotted them approaching, and rushed to pull a white Arabian male horse out. He held its reins tightly, and gave a slight bow to Altair. "I've prepared your horse sir."

"Good" Altair responded.

Din stopped. "One horse?"

Altair tight the brown bag filled with blankets and some food, and tied it to the saddle. "Yes, one is all that is needed."

Din frowned and shook her head. "I am more than capable of riding a horse alone." She said defensively.

"It doesn't matter, an extra horse shouldn't be wasted on one so small," He pointed out. "Besides, you are light enough that Namir can carry us both."

A drop of sweat trickled down Din's back from the intense heat of the day. Not only from the heat, Din had become hugely annoyed of how Altair thought so little of her. "I don't care, I'm not a stupid child." She growled.

Staring at her, Altair was surprised at her tone. She was 'usually' calmer than this. He sighed, thinking it must have been the heat. He too felt its unusual cruelty against them.

Ignoring her anger, Altair stood in front of her, and looked down at Din. "I cannot afford to take another horse, when my brothers need them. Please." He asked, rather nicely.

Not knowing what else to do, Altair decided to try Dardan's 'way'.

Din didn't look at him. _That voice again. Just like Edward. Why is he being nice?_

Din squeezed her fists, and exhaled loudly. "Fine."

She walked over to the horse, and crossed her arms. Unbeknownst to her, Altair grinned slightly. Din was dwarfed compared to the pure Arabian stallion, Namir. Altair turned his head towards the stables boy. "Get a stepping stool." He ordered softly.

The boy nodded, and disappeared inside of the stables for a moment. Din growled when she saw the stool. "I'm not that short."

Altair ignored her anger, and sat on Namir. He held out his hand for her. Din was hesitant for a moment, not knowing if she should take it. But after a few seconds, she grabbed his hand and used the stool to sit on the saddle behind Altair. "Make sure you hang on tightly, and rap your arms around my waist, alright."

"Fine." She groaned as she did what he said.

Altair rolled his eyes. It seemed to him that now Din didn't care about hiding herself from him. "Din," Altair paused.

He could feel Din's warmth against his waist, as she held him tightly to stay on. "What?" She asked.

"It would be best, if you stayed close to me during my mission-"

"Yes I know. It is very dangerous. Especially since you are going to Jerusalem to kill someone." She answered.

Slightly gasping, Altair was shocked she discovered his intensions. "How do you know?"

"I'm not an idiot. I could easily tell you're an assassin." Din explained.

Altair thought for a moment. He held the reins and slightly tapped Namir's side with his foot. Namir began to steadily and easily stride up the stone path into the countryside. "Tell me, how you knew Din?" Altair asked.

Din sighed, not enjoying the feeling of riding the horse. "Fine, but only if you tell me about yourself."


	4. Road to Jerusalem

**ALRIGHT! Another update. Hope everyone enjoys this. I hope to start updating at least once a week. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Road to Jerusalem

Riding horse back in the countryside heading to Jerusalem, Din had adjusted to the feeling of riding a horse. Even though her legs and butt had gotten sore, she enjoyed observing the scenery. She even enjoyed talking with Altair, as crazy as it sounded. He didn't seem too bad. When it was just them, Din could somewhat stand to be around him. "So, you've been in the brotherhood your entire life?" Din asked.

Altair gave a slight nod. "Yes, my parents were also apart of the brotherhood. I trained most of my life to become an assassin."

"I see. One of the things that gave you away, were your hands." Din explained.

Altair listened carefully. This girl was pretty observant of her surroundings. "The skin on your hands are unusually rough, which shows that you use a sword quite often."

Altair bobbed his head in response. Ushering Namir, he turned the horse to a small creek bed. "We'll stop to let Namir drink."

Getting off the horse, Altair held his hand out for Din. She shook her head. "No thanks." She said, and jumped off the horse with ease.

Din was light enough that Namir hardly felt her jump. Altair sighed at how unwomanly she was. It was strange. Altair had never seen a woman like Din ever before, and it wasn't just her appearance. Din reminded him of some of the novice assassins. The way she acted, mirrored theirs'. She was arrogant, and rash. Yet, she was cautious and sharp-eyed.

A thought popped into his head. Watching Din stroke Namir's side as he drank, Altair walked towards her. He focused on her, wanting to know the answer to his question.

Din smiled, as Namir twitched at her touch. She had never been around a horse before, Din liked Namir. Suddenly, a killing urge swept past her. Turning around, Din crashed into a hard wall. She looked up, realizing it was Altair. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Altair began to speak. "Are you training to be an Assassin?"

Din stared at him, and muttered. "No."

He frowned, and grabbed her shoulders. "Speak truthfully woman." He spat out.

Din's eyes widened and she stared at him. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She didn't know what would happen if she said 'yes'. Would he kill her?

Altair squeezed Din's shoulders, making her flinch.

"Hey! You two! State your business!" A man shouted.

Altair looked over at the man, but Din continued to stare at him. Releasing his grip on her, Altair turned to face him.

The man was an Arabian scout for Jerusalem. He was dressed in colorful flowing clothes, with metal shoulder plates. He held the grip of his sheathed sword, and walked towards them.

Altair began to reach for his sword, when Din came up with an idea. "Big brother my head hurts." She complained.

Her voice matched that of a child's, and Altair looked at her. He got what she was doing. "I'm taking my younger sister to a doctor in Jerusalem." He answered.

The scout stared at the two, and frowned. "Alright, but be more careful. There are thieves and murderers around in these rural areas."

Moving back, he walked back to his scouting tower.

Din sighed loudly, and rubbed her arm. "What a stupid man." She whispered, trying to relax.

She was still frightened at what Altair had said. She was terrified at what he might do. Din had never feared anyone before, which is funny since she lives with a murderer.

Altair continued to stare into the direction the scout headed towards. His murderous intent had vanished, and he realized what he had done. Remembering how hard he had squeezed, Altair knew he had cause Din pain. "I'm sorry if I harmed you." He whispered.

Din placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked away from him. Cursed with a fragile body, she knew bruises would form on her shoulders. "I'm not some weak child."

Namir nudged Din with his snout, and she turned to stroke his face. "Should we continue moving on before dark?" She asked.

Altair walked to Namir's side, and sighed. "Normally the trip to Jerusalem would only take a day."

Din grumbled, knowing where he was going. "It's going to take more than a day, since I'm a pathetic little child."

She crossed her arms, as Altair watched her through the corner of his eye. "If you're in such a hurry, lets just get going already." She added.

Sighing, Altair sat himself on Namir, and helped Din up to sit right behind him. "If you wish." He answered, "Just don't complain if you are tired."

Din rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist to stay on the horse. The sun was slowly making its way towards the western horizon, and touched the western mountains. The sky was now a fire orange color, and the clouds bright shapes of pink. Din watched the clouds, and admired their beauty. Besides the sound of Namir galloping, everything was strangely silent and peaceful. The feeling of rocking up and down, and moving along with Namir's movement, made Din feel so relaxed. She could allow her mind to wonder, and think of the experiences she went through the past few days. _I've been gone for three days. I wonder if Edward misses me?_

Thinking about the fact she went back in time, Din pandered whether or not Edward would even know she was gone. She had seen movies where people go back in time, and when they returned to their original time, they had only been gone for a second. Did Edward even know she had been transported back in time?

Pulling on the reins, Altair halted Namir. "Whoa." He muttered.

Din looked past Altair to see a spiked wooden fence blocking their way. The fence was about twenty meters away, but Din could see the guards patrolling it. "It seems the templars have set up a checkpoint." Altair said aloud.

"Should we find another way?" Din suggested.

Shaking his head, Altair looked around. "No, there's no path around for miles."

Steering Namir, Namir walked to the left rock wall of the valley way. They hid behind a huge boulder, and Altair got off Namir. "How many guards?" He asked.

Din looked around the corner, and counted. "There are eight guards; two standing at the entrance of the fence, two on the left side, two on the right and two walking the other side."

Gripping his sword, Altair breathed in. "Alright, I'll take care of them."

As he began to walk, Din grabbed his arm. "Wait. I have a better idea."

* * *

Altair sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He remembered Din's plan. _Instead of just walking up and killing them all, I'll pretend I'm a lost child and distract them, while I do this, climb the cliff and make your way to the other side. Once I have them distracted, attack from behind._

It had been pretty easy to climb the cliff and make his way to the other side only thing was the fact that he had to trust Din. He didn't really like it, but it could help him determine whether he could trust her.

Hiding behind a few large rocks, Altair waited for the distraction. Suddenly, he could hear a distant cry.

Din straightened up, and prepared herself. Being quite the actor, Din remembered once that Edward had said 'Play the part of someone that isn't suspicious, and once your enemy has dropped their guard then attack'.

Rubbing her eyes, Din prepared to create false tears. She walked towards the guards, sobbing.

One of the guards spotted her. "Who are you?" He shouted.

The guard sounded angry, but suddenly he realized that a small crying child was walking towards him. He walked towards her. "Why are you out here all alone little one?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Din looked up at him, here eyes filled with tears. "I-I can't find m-my brother." She stuttered.

The guard wore a thick plate of chest armor, and had a red cross decorated on it. He knelt down to her level. "Do you know where your brother might be?" He asked.

Din shook her head. "N-No." Her voice sounded just like a child's.

Because of their boredom, most of the other guards watched the scene. Only one kept watching ahead.

Altair decided this would be the best chance he could get, so moving swiftly and silently. He made his way to the fence. Hiding behind it, Altair stuck his hidden blade into the one of the guard's throat. He went down without a sound, and moved on to the next one. He managed to kill a second guard, before he was noticed. "Assassin!" one of the guards shouted.

Unsheathing his sword, Altair sliced one of the guard's shoulders. Five of the remaining guards charged at him, while the one stayed beside Din.

Din watched, and a strange feeling took over her. She watched in terror, as Altair cut down his enemies, spilling their blood. To Din, Altair seemed to be dancing. His graceful and effortless movements, easily faster then the templar guards could ever be. He cut them down one by one, and didn't even break a sweat. Din felt another feeling, strange warmth in her chest, yet something was also gnawing at her heart.

The templar guard in front of her trembled and shook in his boots. "D-Damn." He muttered.

Altair began to walk towards them, defeating all of those around him. Din could feel the sheer intense killing intent coming from him; it was utterly horrifying. She felt as if nothing around her existed, and only his intent existed. It wasn't rage, or anger. Altair didn't express those feelings at this moment; instead it was somewhat a feeling of sorrow, guilt and hope. Sadness for those who had to die, guilt against his conscious whether it was right or wrong, and a hope that enemies would run so he would not need to kill them.

Din couldn't take it anymore, the look in Altair's eyes; she was going insane! Acting quickly, Din placed her hand on the front of the guard's shoulder and turned him around. The templar slightly gasped at her sudden show of strength. Not pausing, Din punched his jugular hard, making his go down. The guard moaned for a few moments, but fainted.

Din stared at him, and didn't want to look at Altair. She could smell the fresh scent of blood coming from him.

He stopped a few feet away, and made a clicking sound. Namir appeared from his hiding spot, and obediently walked to Altair's side. A strange moment of silence passed, and Altair pulled a piece of cloth from the brown bag tied to Namir's saddle. He wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed his sword.

_It's been so long since I've seen someone die. I almost forgot the scent of fresh blood, and the sound of someone screaming as you kill them._

"Come, we must move before more templars come." Altair said interrupting her thoughts.

Din moved towards him, and got on Namir without saying a word. Altair got on, and took the reins. Slightly tapping Namir's side with his foot, Namir began to gallop up the road to Jerusalem.


	5. Can't swim TTTT

**SOrry for the wait TT^TT I have PAWs testing which is pure EVIL! The school district just had to do it on computers to make it easier to grade, even though there are so many problems. Who's the test for anyways?!?!? The students or the stupid people who have to grade it?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? It is such a pain TTvTT**

**Anyways here is an update hope everyone likes it. I hope to be sticking to the weekly update thing. I hope :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Now we're even**

Because of the distraction of the templar guards, Altair and Din didn't arrive to Jerusalem before they had to make camp for the night. During that time, Din had said nothing, and neither had Altair.

As they worked on setting up camp in a safely hidden location, Din wondered if it would be all right to make a fire. She was somewhat contradictory about it, since it was good yet possibly a bad thing to do. Din knew that making a fire could possibly reveal their hiding spot, but what she didn't know was whether the nights or the middle eastern landscape were going to be cold.

Din stood watching Altair tie Namir to a tree. She sighed, not really wanting to talk to him. Still being freaked out, Din was enduring a fury of emotions inside of her breast. She was angry with herself for being so afraid. _I'm going to become a fucking assassin one day! I should be able to deal with this._

Altair knew Din was watching him, and he glanced at her. Seeing the uncertainty almost painful look in her eyes, Altair began to speak. "Seeing someone die is never an easy thing. A young woman such as yourself should never have to endure something like that."

His words, they made Din suddenly very angry. "Shut up Altair. Don't say anything like you know me."

Her tone surprised him, and he looked at her as Din continued. "I've seen people die before, so don't say that I'm some weak pathetic little girl."

Din squeezed her fists tightly, and glared at him. Altair sighed softly, and walked closer to her. "I have not forgotten my question before. Are you training to become an assassin?" He asked calmly.

Din could feel her heart skip a beat, and her breathing stop for a moment. It was that same question again. Why was she so afraid to answer?

"No harm will come to you if you speak truthfully." Altair added, trying to comfort her.

Din grinded her teeth, and winced slightly. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt, but…" She stopped.

Altair raised an eyebrow. "What then?"

Din could think of a lot of reasons. _ I'm too afraid to admit Edward is cruel enough to do this, I'm too afraid to admit that one day I'll kill someone in cold blood._

The girl with white hair remained silent. Without saying anything, Altair tossed Din some jerky wrapped in cloth. "Eat then rest. We leave at dawn."

Din stood their, allowing her to be engulfed in the darkness as the remaining light in the sky faded, and revealed luminous stars.

* * *

"_Oniisan! Oniisan!" A young voice called out._

_A small girl with white braided hair, stood calling out. She was too scared to move. Something was in her room, and she desperately called out for her beloved older brother. Watching the shadowy figure standing in front of her bed, the child cried out in fear, begging for help. Suddenly, her voice cracked and she could scream no more. All she could do was listen to the heavy breathing from the figure, and hug her teddy bear tightly._

Din awoke to the sight of Altair shaking her shoulder. Before Din could say anything, he covered her mouth. Altair placed his finger against his lips, showing her to be quiet. He brought her ear to his lips. "There is a group of bandits surrounding our camp. Go over to Namir and stay by his side. I'll go and take care of them." His voice was so relaxed, and Din felt almost safe hearing him.

She nodded, and lifted the blankets off of her, and shoved them into the brown bag. As Altair carefully made his way to find the bandits, Din walked over to Namir. The horse felt the disturbance and panicked slightly, but Din petted his side, and comforted him. Din tied the brown bag to Namir's saddle. The eerie silence, brought chills to Din. It was a murderous intent hiding in the peacefulness of the night.

Abruptly, something grabbed Din's arm and pulled her back. She made a silent squeal, before the man covered her mouth. "دونات ستروججلي عند يقل ليف." (Donat Stroyjgele at least Lev. Do not struggle and you'll live.)

Din heart pounded in her throat, as the strange man whispered to her using unfamiliar words. Breathing deeply through her nose, Din tried to calm down. _Relax. Don't let fear control your actions._

Using her Judo, which Edward had taught her since she was ten. Din had practiced this particular move thousands of times on men twice or even triple her size. Grabbing his robe, Din pulled him over and flipped him onto the ground. The man grunted loudly as he hit the dirt. Not waiting, Din kicked him hard in the face. She repeated this move till he begged for mercy. "من فضلك! الغيار لي!" (Please spare me!).

Din stopped. Even though he didn't speak English, she knew when a man was beaten. Din allowed the bandit to flee from her, ad scream as he ran. "الوحش!" (Monster!)

During the fight, Namir began to panic and buck rapidly. Din tried to calm him down. "Woah boy!" She said.

Namir ignored her and charged, breaking the rope. Din chased after him, calling to the horse. "Namir wait!"

Altair had successfully located the group of bandits. (He didn't know one wasn't there ^_^,)

Altair was about to strike when suddenly; Namir came running through the bushes and into the group of bandits. Following right behind the horse, Din appeared. Face palming himself, Altair growled slightly in annoyance. "Damn that girl."

Running into action, Altair thrusted his hidden blade into one of the bandit's head. The bandits unsheathed their swords and began their counter attack. Unsheathing his own sword, Altair blocked the incoming blade.

Facing against five men, Altair was slightly pushed back. He wasn't challenged, but rather trying to lure the bandits away. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, Din had to fight against three of her own. Stabbing one of the five men, Altair removed his short sword. He threw it into the air, and it landed, stabbing into the ground a foot from Din. Dodging a blade, Din rushed and grabbed the sword. The girl had experience using large knives, but never swords. Din hoped she would do well in this fight. She held it tightly, as she blocked each incoming swing.

Altair easily killed two more of the remaining men, and could hear Din's own battle. She dodged, left and right, and blocked every attack. With amazing grace and speed, Din stabbed the short sword into one of the bandit's chest. He screamed in pain, dropping to the earth. Din was frozen, shocked by her own body's natural reaction. Altair gasped slightly. "Stupid girl defend yourself!" He shouted.

_I-I didn't even-_

She couldn't finish her thought before her upper arm got sliced. Dropping to her knees, Din grabbed her wounded arm.

Altair growled, now having to save that girl. _Damn useless gir-_

Suddenly, Altair lost his balance, being pushed into the river behind him by a bandit. Din heard the loud splash, and a sudden burst of energy spread through out her body. She jumped up and dashed towards the river, diving in after him.

Din breached the water's surface, as she was being forced down stream by the powerful current. "Altair!" She called out.

Coughing, Din tried not to breath in the water. Seeing a huge amount of splashing, she spotted Altair. He was struggling, and trying desperately to breath. As he sank deeper into the river, Din dived in after him swimming as fast as she could.

Under the water, Din swam to Altair grabbing his arm. She pulled him back up, and into the chaotic river surface. The water pounded against her, as she swam diagonally towards the opposite bank. The river forced against her, but she continued to swim. She kept Altair close to her side.

Her knees scraped against the river bottom, and she winced. Standing up, she began to pull Altair to the riverbed. She lay him down against the sand, and checked him breathing. "H-He stopped breathing." She muttered.

Filling with rage, Din yelled. "You can't die you bastard!"

Without thinking, She punched his stomach making him cough up water. Altair gasped for air and groaned. Din panted softly, as she sat besides him. She watched Altair wanting to say something 'witty' like, _don't forget your water wings next time._ Instead, Din remained silent. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried. Finally Altair broke the silent. "You are wounded." He stated.

Din looked at her arm, the freezing water had numbed the pain away, and she had forgotten about it. Altair gently touched her arm, checking her sliced flesh. "I must cover your wound." He said.

Their clothes were soaking wet, so Altair couldn't just rip a strip of cloth from his clothes. He stood up, and stripped his cloak off, but kept his pants on. Din noticed all of the scars decorating his body. "I'll make a fire so we can dry off."

* * *

Din began to notice how cold it got during an Arabian night. She shivered, sitting close to the fire. The girl had removed her main layer of robes, wearing only her thin under robe, and she had removed her socks and knee-high converse. Altair had removed his boots to dry by the fire, while their clothing hung on sticks besides the fire.

Yawning, Altair saw Din shiver. "Come girl, before you freeze to death." He muttered.

Din nodded, scooching besides Altair. She leaned against his shoulder, her eyes becoming heavier. Finally her eyes closed, and her breathing steadied. Altair couldn't feel her head begin to slide, and fall into his lap. He slightly jumped at the sudden movement. The assassin looked down at Din. She looked so peaceful. _Just like a child._

Altair wasn't fond of this sudden contact, but Din would freeze if she lied on the ground. He sighed, rubbing his neck. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Leap of faith

**_CHAPTER SIX DONE! Kinda short but that's ok. It was just to show the leap of faith. lol ^_^ Next update coming soon..._**

**_Hopefully I will get to drawing Din soon so everyone can see. __**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Leap of Faith

Altair moaned, not liking this morning so far. He had woken with a stiff back, and slight headache. He mumbled and grumbled, as he got fully dressed. Looking over, Din was still asleep, wearing his dry shirt. Altair exhaled loudly, and grabbed Din's main robes. "Wake up, and get dressed." He ordered.

The girl remained silent. Altair knelt down and shook her, but Din didn't wake. "Wake up girl." Altair growled.

Nothing. Altair began to worry. "Din wake up." He asked.

A slight mumble came from her. The girl stumbled to get up, but failed. "I don't feel well. Edward can I stay home?" She slurred.

Altair stared at her, and placed a hand on her head. "I'm not Edward." He answered, feeling her fever.

Din fidgeted and tried to stand up. Grabbing her arm and waist, Altair helped her up. Something caught his eye. A scorpion appeared from under her. Quickly, Altair stomped on it. He growled. Din had been stung, and now was sick. Altair didn't want to deal with this but he had a debt, and he always would pay any debt.

Carefully, Altair helped Din put on her main robes. Once she was fully dressed (and he got his shirt back), Altair picked her up, giving her a piggyback ride. Din mumbled. "Oniisan? Watashitachi wa doko?"

Altair didn't understand what the girl was grumbling through her slurred speech. "عزيزي الله يساعدني." Altair swore. (Dear god, help me.)

He so didn't need this. This brat had been nothing but trouble, but…She did risk her life to save his, and not he would return the favor.

He walked through the brush, and came upon a path leading to the near by Village. Suddenly, he heard someone shout. "ASSASSIN!"

_Damn._

_

* * *

  
_

_Din stood in the center of a room. Its floor was covered in puddles of fresh blood. She was trembling, as she was also covered in the crimson liquid. She stared at her hands, her eyes empty. "__それらをすべて殺し、それを楽しんだ__。__(You killed them all, and enjoyed it.)_

_The voice echoed across the room, and finally Din lifted her head. "__うん。わたしは。"_

_(Yes, I did.)_

_

* * *

  
_

Din jolted up, and panted heavily, sweating badly. She looked around the room. Din found herself lying in a bed in a strange room. "Umm…" She mumbled.

Abruptly, Altair bursted through the door and locked it behind him. "Altair?!" She asked.

He placed his finger against his lips signaling her to be silent. Din obeyed. Altair placed his ear against the door. Once he heard something, he rushed to Din. "Girl we must leave." He ordered.

Din frowned. "What happened to me? Where are we?"

Altair sighed. "I'll answer all your questions once we are somewhere safe."

Din nodded, knowing he was right. She tried to get, up but Altair picked her up. She squeaked. "We have to hurry. You're too slow." He explained.

Carrying her on his back, Altair dashed to the near by window. They were on the second story of a house. Altair began to climb the walls, and to the roof. Din held him tightly, not wanting to fall. Reaching the top, Altair let Din stand. He looked around. "Alright now answer." Din muttered.

Altair sighed. "You were stung by a scorpion, so I brought you to the nearest village."

"Poison?" Din said.

She observed the scenery, and informed Altair. "I have a high immunity to poison."

Altair looked at her. _That would explain how she survived._ "How?"

"When I was young m-my master saw to it that I wouldn't die easily." Din explained, feeling somewhat fearful at saying personal things to him.

"You're training to become an assassin." Altair stated.

Din nodded. "I guess since you saved my life, telling you won't make you kill me."

"How long?" Altair asked.

Din closed her eyes. "For nine years."

Altair sensed a strange pain in her voice, and he went silent. The shouts of templars broke the silence, and Altair walked over to Din. "Come girl we must leave."

He extended his and to her, and she took it. Din allowed his to carry her on his back. Altair jumped off the room, and landed on a floor balcony. Din held onto him tightly, her eyes shut. Unsheathing his sword, Altair killed the two Templar guards that rushed at him on the balcony. He sliced an exposed neck, and stabbed his blade into a chest. Finished, Altair hopped onto the edge of the balcony wall, and began to climb down. He grabbed onto the stone textured walls, and continued downward. A few feet away from the ground, Altair kicked off the wall and landed safely on the ground.

Letting Din slip off, Altair grabbed her hand and began to sprint from the village. Din could hear the templars as the rushed after them on horses. She could see a cliff in the distance getting closer. Expecting Altair to slow down, Din gasped when he began to run even faster! Din tried to take her hand back, but Altair kept a firm grip. Only a few feet away from the cliff, Altair pulled Din towards him. He picked her up bridal style, ad held her tightly to his body. Din tried to scream, but all the air from her lungs had vanished.

The next thing she felt was Altair jumping, and then the wind. Din forced her eyes open, and she saw nothing but the wide-open sky. She gazed at the dream of the moment. Din felt weightless, almost like at this very moment she could touch the sky.

But, the horrible feeling of falling over swept her. Altair darted down straight, and then performed a back flip, acting like he was lying down. He kept a strong hold of the girl, and he knew he was soon going to land in the haystack below.

* * *

**Hope there is enough action ^_^**


End file.
